


Come Clean

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin decides it’s finally time to tell Arthur about his magic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 82





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t follow the plot, like at all.

“Arthur I have something to tell you,” Merlin’s voice was shaky, “and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”  
“Don’t tell me you lost your back side again,” Arthur teased looking while looking at the papers on his desk, but when he looked up and saw the terrified look on Merlin’s face, “Merlin? What is it?”  
“I have magic, I’m a sorcerer.”   
Tears were streaming down his face but Arthur just laughed, “Merlin what do I keep telling you about being funny.”   
“I’m serious Arthur.”  
“I don’t think you are Merlin, I mean if you were a sorcerer how come I don’t know.” Merlin let out a huff of frustration at Arthur’s stubbornness.  
“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to make you choose between your kingdom and me and I also didn’t want to die and leave you because I could be anywhere without you, be it life or death.” With this Merlin let his magic take over his frustrations and a burst of wind came off of him, sending anything within two feet of Merlin flying, “why won’t you listen to me?”  
Arthur got up and started to cross the room, “oh I listened, but I had to see for myself.” Now he was standing right in front of Merlin, “and now I’m going to show you exactly what I’m going to do about it.”   
Merlin decided a long time ago that he would not fight Arthur when he found out and he didn’t plan on changing his mind. He was going to stay and take whatever Arthur gave him. He expected to be yelled at, hit or even killed, but he was not expecting what was to come next. Arthur pushes him up against a wall and completely ravished his mouth. He was biting his bottom lip and pushing his tongue inside.With his one hand in his hair and the on Merlin’s chest. Merlin didn’t know how to respond, but he sure as hell didn’t want to stop. This was the most intense thing he felt, so he kissed Arthur back trying to give as good as he was getting. Arthur only relented long enough for Merlin to let out a cross between a growl and moan.  
Arthur’s hands got more curious and started exploring Merlin’s body. His one hand went up his shirt to play with his nipples. The other went down and pressed on his erection and when Merlin moaned and jerked forward he just said, “No no no Merlin you mustn’t disobey me or I will have to trade your punishment for something worse.” Merlin just let out a whimper to that.   
“Please. Arthur.” Merlin tried jerking his hips forward again seeking any friction.   
“Merlin what did I say about obeying me.” Arthur took half a step back. Merlin instantly shut up and relaxed against the wall, “very good. It seems I won’t have to switch your punishment after all.”  
Arthur pushed his hips forward letting them rub against Merlin’s, giving him the relief he was looking for. Merlin resisted his urge to buck his hips forward.   
Their actions soon became heated and Arthur had Merlin pinned against the wall, his legs wrapped around his hips as they kissed and grinded against each other.  
“Arthur, please. I’m going to die if you keep on teasing me.” Merlin didn’t care what orders Arthur gave him earlier, he needed more to happen and he needed it now.  
Arthur kept kissing and rutting him for a few minutes before finally letting his legs fall to the floor so they could walk to the bed. They barely lose contact with each other as they strip all of their clothes off. Merlin was pushed down onto the bed and Arthur crawled on top of him. The kissing resumed for a few minutes of savouring the feeling of naked skin on naked skin.   
“Arthur are you ever going to stop teasing me?” A groan left Merlin’s mouth following this sentence. All Arthur did was smirk at him and sucked on his neck making more moans and whimpers leave his throat.  
Once Arthur was satisfied that Merlin had been through enough he trailed his mouth down his body, stopping along the way nip and bite or suck a hickey on his skin. As he got closer to Merlin’s cock Merlin got excited only to be frustrated when Arthur passed right on by it. He went down straight to Merlin’s hole. Merlin let out the most wanton sounds when Arthur started licking and sucking his hole.   
“Merlin I never knew you were a whore.” Arthur said a breath away from his hole.  
“I’m … not … a whore.” Merlin protested in broken gaps.  
“I think you are you sure sound like one, and look at you practically begging to get fucked.” Arthur took this moment to stop licking his hole and push his index finger in. He started at a slow pace, just slow enough to not satisfy Merlin and make home beg some more.   
“Please, Arthur please. Give it to me. Come on Arthur you stupid prat.” Arthur pushes in another fingering and speeded up his thrusting. Merlin seemed satisfied with this giving a moan for each thrust of Arthur’s fingers. Arthur started scissoring his fingers until Merlin was stretched enough for him to curl his fingers. He searched for that one bundle of nerves that would send sparks through Merlin’s body.   
Soon enough he found that little nub and showed it no mercy. He kept rubbing that spot inside Merlin increasing his speed. He held down Merlin hips as the jerked wildly, he couldn’t do anything about the scream like moans echoing through his chamber. It didn’t take long for Merlin to shoot his cum up his torso and on his chin.  
Arthur retreated his fingers out of Merlin’s ass to let him come down from his high, but he wasn’t done. He went to the side of his bed and reached under it to retrieve a jar of oil he had for himself. He lathered his cock up generously before lining himself up and pushing in. He didn’t hesitate to try and push every inch in. Merlin’s screams just edged him on to go further until he fully sheathed inside. He let Merlin have some time before he slid his cock out until just the tip was left and slammed all the way back in.   
“Arthur! Yes just like that, yes.” Merlin was in complete bliss. His oversensitive walls were stretched and stimulated and it was heaven. It wasn’t long before his cock filled again trapped between two bellies being rubbed with each thrust. Arthur’s stamina kept him going long enough for Merlin to have his second orgasm before he released his seed inside Merlin’s hole. With his oragasm he lost his strength and collapsed on top of Merlin with no intention to get up. They just layed there in each other’s space feeling the heat radiating off of both of them.  
“You took this better than I thought you would,” Merlin broke the silence, “I thought you would be mad and want to kill me.”  
“When I first knew I did, but after the first few weeks I didn’t want to kill you. And over the years I came to appreciate what you did with your magic.” Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and pushed him up.  
“Wait years?” He was absolutely stunned, “you knew for years and didn’t tell me? When did you find out?”  
“I knew once you saved my life from the singing witch. Before my father made you my servant.” Arthur said all of this as though it was obvious.  
“You knew this entire time and you didn’t tell me! You complete ass Arthur Pendragon!” Merlin let Arthur flop back down on top of him, “now I wish I would’ve told you sooner if this is how you react. We could’ve been doing this all along.”  
“I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time then.


End file.
